Don't you remember
by athenades87
Summary: What if Pam's vicious and spiteful words causes Tara to leave, and stay gone for a long time. How will Pam cope, how with she survive without Tara by her side? Pam/Tara, Tamela.
1. Chapter 1

**I thought of today and I had to get it out of my head before I could continue to write the rest of chapter 10 in my other fic.** **It's only going to be a couple chapters. ****So enjoy...**

**This fic was inspired by the song "Don't you remember" By Adele**

* * *

They say that _Becoming a maker is an eternal commitment, greater than any marriage, deeper than any human bond. _Pam and Tara had gone far and beyond that statement. They had fallen in love, they were no longer just maker and progeny, they were lovers. After Tara rescued Pam from the Authority and Vamp Camp the pair grew inseparable. But something happened that caused Tara to leave Pam and for 5 years they have been apart.

* * *

_2018_

Tara walked down the streets of Los Angeles searching for a meal, when her eyes feel upon an athletic red head jog down the sidewalk. Tara licked her lips, she always loved the taste of blood when it coursed through the veins faster than its usual rate. She says it makes the experience more exhilarating. But before Tara could claim her prize she was caught off guard by an oddly familiar smell in the air. Tara flared her nose and took in a long drawl from the summer air. She knew that scent, it was a scent she had committed to her memory sometime ago, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. So forgetting all about her meal, Tara went in search of the scent that enthralled her scenes. She followed the trail down one street, then another, then another. When the scent got it's strongest she had finally found its source, Willa. Whom happened to be standing in front of one of Beverly Hills most luxurious hotels _Raffles L'Ermitage. W_hich after the fall of Governor Burell and Sarah Newlin thing's pretty much went back to normal, so half of the hotel was converted to a Vamp friendly resort. But still Tara couldn't believe the site before her, after all this time of running, her past had finally caught up with her. She knew it would've happen sooner or later, but Tara always opted for later part of the 2. Tara never had anything against Willa, hell she was the one in Vamp Camp protecting the baby vamp. But no, Tara's problem wasn't with Willa at all. Tara's problem lied with her maker Pam and Pam's maker Eric.

Tara wondered if Willa was here alone or with the Northman clan. So letting curiosity and 5 years of solitude get the best of her, Tara decided she needed to find out. She sauntered across the street to the entrance of the hotel and stood directly behind Willa.

"So, long time no see old friend" She said calmly

Willa quickly turned around to the sound of the familiar voice. When her eyes fell upon Tara, Willa's eyes widened and she threw her arms around her.

"OH MY GOD" Willa squealed.

"Nice to see you too" Tara spoke softly patting Willa on the back

Pulling back from the embrace Willa's face turned serious "Where have you been"

Tara sighed "Here and there" she answered honestly, the last 5 years of Tara's undead life she never had a place to call home

"Here and there" Willa repeated "Doesn't sound like much of a life, if you ask me"

"It isn't" Tara quickly answered. Tara then became nervous being out in the open with someone she knew who possibly had the one person she was running from with her. "Are you here alone or"

"No, they are with me" Willa answered

"Who's they" Tara asked

"Eric, Jessica, and " Willa paused for a moment "Pam"

Tara scoffed "Figures, she always liked the space up Eric's ass"

Willa rolled her eyes

"What was that for" Tara asked

"Nothing" Will answered

"No, seriously why did you roll your eyes. You know the reason I left Willa"

"Yes, Tara I know the reason you left. But a lot has changed since then, she tolerates me now and now she isn't so reliant on Eric"

"Oh, I seriously doubt that" Tara chuckled at the thought. "She told me to leave Willa, she told ME of all people to leave. I stood up for you when Eric turned you. It broke her and she took it out on me. When I asked her to leave with me, for us to get our own place. She pretty much slapped me in the face and told me _I am not going any where with you, I will get rid of Willa and get my Eric back_. I knew there was no hope for us and when I disputed her. She told me to leave. So, I did."

"I know Tara I was there that night" Willa answered

"So why would I want to see someone, who doesn't want to see me, hum" Tara was becoming angry "She never wanted me in the first place Willa. Do you know how I became a vampire"

"No" Willa answered

"Well, let me tell you, She made a deal with Sookie to make me a vampire if Sookie fixed the relationship between her and Eric"

"I'm sorry" Will answered honestly

"Yeah, well I am too" Tara began "I should have never came over to you, I am doing fine on my own. Don't tell her you saw me, by the time you do, I'll already be gone. It was good to see you kid, take care of yourself" Tara turned to leave

"Tara wait" Willa vamped in front of Tara

"I know things were shitty back then but she's a different person now" Willa Paused "When you left" she paused again

"When I left what" Tara asked

"When you left, it crushed her"

"Yeah, right" Tara scoffed crossing her arms

"She cried for days, even months after you"

Tara turned her back on Willa again she didn't want to face and or hear the truth and consequences of her actions. Willa grabbed Tara's shoulder's and turned her back around "She searched every night for you"

Tara blew out a ragged breath, one that was laced loneliness and sadness. Crimson tears started forming in the corners of her eyes. She missed her Pam. She missed her smell, she eyes, her smile. She missed it all. But she was too stubborn to admit fault, so she kept running. She should have stayed and fought it out with Pam like she did everything else, but she let her pride over run her.

Willa saw the struggle within Tara, so she reached up and took Tara's face in her hands making sure she made eye contact with her.

"She still searches for you Tara, in every city in every state we visit, hell even the countries we go to. I know she searches for you"

"How do you know" Tara choked out passed a growing lump in her throat

"I can see it in her eyes, the way she peaks around corners and the way she searches the faces in the crowds. I know what she searches for" Willa pauses "She's looks for you"

Tara lets a single tear escape from her eye her hearts aches so badly for Pam.

"Please come with me, come up to the room, she is in there" Willa points to the top of the building

Tara's body becomes stiff, the thought of her maker only a few floors up excites her and terrifies her all at one time.

"What if she doesn't want me anymore" Tara whispers

"Oh, honey you are all she's ever wanted" Willa answers

Taking Tara by the hand Willa pulls her into the hotel and into the elevator. Tara watched as the doors of the elevator closed and Willa pressing the number 20 on the elevator directory.

"Everything is going to be okay Tara" Willa assured her

Mortified Tara looks at Willa "For both of our sakes I hope you are right"

When the door opened on the 20th floor Tara's needless breath hitched. Willa went to get off the elevator, but Tara was frozen solid.

"Will you come on" She yanked Tara out of the elevator "Am I going to have to hold your hand this whole time or can you follow me on your own"

"You're gonna have to lead me. My brain wont let my feet follow you"

Willa sighed and practically dragged Tara down the hallway to the suite the Northman clan occupied. Reaching the door Willa gave Tara one last sympathetic look and slide her key into the lock and turned it.

If Tara would have had a beating heart at that moment, she knew it would have stopped. Tara had never been more nervous in her life, every sensor, every nerve in her body was begging her to run for the hills, but the thought of Pam, her Pam, being on the other side of that door kept Tara planted in place.

Willa slowly opened the door and with Tara in tow they entered the suite the pair stood in the foyer and Willa was contemplating their next move when Pam from the other room yelled, her voice clapping like thunder.

"Willa, where the hell have you been"

The sound of Pam's approaching foot steps made Tara nauseated.

"I sent you to the car to get my back an hour ago" Pam voice fell as she turned the corner to find Tara standing beside Willa.

"Tara" Pam's voice hitched as she whispered

"Hello Barbie" Tara spoke softly

* * *

**I must end this chapter here. It's very late and it's been a trying day. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. The next chapter will be up in a couple days. Reviews are not required but very much appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews and favorites.. I wasn't expecting such a huge following on this story! So for a reward here is chapter 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

Pam and Tara blatantly stared at one another, there wasn't malice in this stare, there was only hurt and a touch of curiosity. Willa looked a Tara then back at Pam, who had the most perplexed look on her face, her body language spoke failure, but at the same time it spoke relief. Willa had never seen Pam so human before. Even after the months of crying she witnessed from her, Pam still managed to hold on to her silver tongue and she never let her malicious persona fade away. Not until this very moment, the very moment she laid eyes on the one thing hoped and dreamed for, Tara.

"Leave us" Pam spoke softly but with purpose

Willa gave Tara a pat on the shoulder and a look that said more that her words could. She gave Pam a respectful nod and left the room. Pam and Tara were left standing alone for the first time in 5 years. Neither one moved, I don't think either one knew how at that moment. After a long and almost awkward bout of staring Pam finally spoke

"You look good" her voice was soft

"You don't look half bad your self" Tara let a small smile cross her face

Before Pam could realize what was going on, her feet started moving toward Tara. She even looked down at them, thinking something had taken hold and was pulling her toward her progeny. Seeing Pam's movements Tara started backing up until she meet the door preventing her another inch. Pam stopped only mere inches from Tara. Their body's only a hairs breathe away from one another. Pam's aroma of vanilla and lavender invaded Tara's nose and rendered her aphonic.

Pam slowly raised her hand and let the pad of her fingers glide down the soft cool flesh of Tara's cheek. The barely there touch set Tara's cheek on fire. Feeling the flesh on her finger tips caused Pam's eyes to close and her chest to start heaving.

"You are real" Pam breathlessly whimpered

Pam opened her eyes to make sure she was still look and touching Tara and this wasn't another one of her disheartening dreams.

"Where have you been" Pam's voice was barely above a whisper

"Around" Tara answered honestly

"I think we should talk" Pam said taking a regrettable step back from Tara

"There is nothing to talk about Pam, you've made your position with me known years ago. I just came up here to see if you were fairing okay and you seem to be. So I'm gonna go" Tara turned around and reached for the door handle.

Pam clasped her hand over Tara's and pressed her body against Tara's back, she leaned in and brought her lips to Tara's ear.

"Please don't leave me, not again. I won't survive it this time"

Tara let her forehead rest against the door. Pam's words were so full of pain and sorrow. She sighed "what do you want from me Pam"

"To stay" Pam sobbed

Tara turned around and faced what she was running from, the women that captivated and infuriated her all in one solid motion.

"To stay" Tara repeated "So I can be your punching back when daddy reprimands you, or when sissy is getting all of daddy's attention hum? Is that what you want Pam? You once told me that _This isn't going to be some epic fucking love story _and you definitely proved it true. I feel so hard for you, so hard" Tara began to cry "And in only a matter of minutes you took my heart a swashed it like a bug" Tara slide to the floor and brought her knees to her chest. "I have spent the last five year trying to forget you Pam. Trying to forget everything, but every time I saw a blonde, you were there. Every time I smelled vanilla I tasted you on my lips. You were always there, you plagued me Pam"

Pam only started crying harder "Tara, I'm sorry" She took Tara's hand in her's "I was afraid that one day you would replace me too, so I drove you away before you could"

Tara's face turned to stone "I would have never replaced you, you were my everything. I risked the true death several times for you"

"I know" Pam sobbed "I know, and I am so sorry"

"How am I supposed to believe you Pam"

Pam took Tara's face into her hands "Let me prove it to you, let me spend the rest of my existence on this earth proving to you that" Pam paused

"Proving what" Tara asked

"That I love you" she finished

Tara's face fell and she started crying hard. Pam took Tara into her arms "I can't let you go this time Tara, I watched you walk out that once, I wont do it again. I love you Tara"

Pam kissed Tara's forehead "I love you" She kissed her cheek "I love you" She kissed the other "I love you"

She leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on Tara's lips. A kiss that for 5 years Pam's lips had been begging to find and keep forever. The one kiss that was only reserved for Tara and will be her's for eternity. Tara leaned into the kiss and threw her arms around Pam's waist and pulled her onto her lap. The kiss grew deep and passionate, both parties let their hands roam one another committing every curve to memory.

Pam pulled back from the kiss "I love you Tara"

Tara's eyes swelled with tears and she wrapped her arms around Pam's neck "I love you Pam"

"Let's go home baby" Pam whispered into Tara's ear

"I am home" Tara's said with a smile she thought she had lost so many years ago.

* * *

_**"Don't You Remember" - Adele**_

_When will I see you again?_  
_You left with no goodbye,_  
_Not a single word was said,_  
_No final kiss to seal any sins,_  
_I had no idea of the state we were in,_

_I know I have a fickle heart and a bitterness,_  
_And a wandering eye, and heaviness in my head,_

_But don't you remember?_  
_Don't you remember?_  
_The reason you loved me before,_  
_Baby, please remember me once more,_

_When was the last time you thought of me?_  
_Or have you completely erased me from your memory?_  
_I often think about where I went wrong,_  
_The more I do, the less I know,_

_But I know I have a fickle heart and a bitterness,_  
_And a wandering eye, and a heaviness in my head,_

_But don't you remember?_  
_Don't you remember?_  
_The reason you loved me before,_  
_Baby, please remember me once more,_

_Gave you the space so you could breathe,_  
_I kept my distance so you would be free,_  
_And hoped that you'd find the missing piece,_  
_To bring you back to me,_

_Why don't you remember?_  
_Don't you remember?_  
_The reason you loved me before,_  
_Baby, please remember me once more,_

_When will I see you again?_

* * *

**That's it all.. Hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Hopefully this will take place of the lack of screen time we aren't getting on the show. Now to chapter 10 of my other fic! Again reviews are not required but very much appreciated! **


End file.
